Let It Burn
by WickedGame
Summary: Being so close only leads to more and more pain. Duo doesn't believe Heero is ever going to realize how much Duo feels for him no matter how hard he tries. 21, 1x1, 2x2.


Title: Let It Burn

Author: WickedGame

Rating: R

Genre: angst, drama

Pairing: 2+1 mainly. Some 1x1 and 2x2

Warnings: foul language, masturbation, mission speak

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Notes: Written for Sharon because she's super nice and peachy keen. She wanted a mission fic with mission speak. Beta read by Adaina.

Duo relished the feeling of Heero against him, even though this dance was nothing but a cover. Heero's hips swayed smoothly under well-fitted jeans and his arm was wrapped tightly but easily around Duo's slim waist.

"Target sighted at far end of bar. Ordered a martini. Wearing black slacks and a gray t-shirt." Duo whispered the words intimately in Heero's ear to maintain the sense of the two of them being lovers, even though they never had been and Duo had begun to think they never would be.

"Armed?" Heero's question rankled Duo. If the man had looked to be armed Duo would have mentioned it.

"I can't see any firearms. Doesn't mean he couldn't have a knife or two hidden away." Duo himself had a knife on a thin cord around his neck that dropped down his spine, two spring knives in holders on his wrists, little spring-loaded knife tips in the toes of his shoes, and two knives in ankle braces. These kinds of missions didn't leave room for firearms usually, even though he knew Heero had a small gun tucked into his right sock. There were more firearms in the vehicle that was outside, but it would take them some time to convince Wufei to bring them anywhere near all these civilians.

"After this song break contact and approach target. You need to get him out of this club and into the alleyway."

"Where are you going to be?" Duo hadn't liked this mission plan in the first place. For one, it put him too close to Heero and for two it required him to play the seducer once more. Heero always got to leave to go fetch the backup and get in place for the detaining of the target while Duo was always…well…bait.

"In the alley. Song's over in ten seconds." Heero looked away from Duo and Duo felt himself sighing. At one time he had wanted so much more than this.

When the wars had ended and everyone had started working for Preventers he had started to feel like maybe one day he could have a normal relationship with someone, maybe even go to school part time and learn to be something other than a Gundam pilot. He had dated a few women but none of them had seemed to fit his idea of what a lover should be. It was only after one night out with Quatre had he seen just what he wanted.

The way men moved together, the way they touched and kissed and understood…he wanted that. He wanted someone to be right there with him and understand it all. He wanted...oh god how he wanted to touch and kiss and suck and please. He ended up getting a hand job in a bathroom from some hot dark-haired man with blue eyes that night and nothing had been the same since.

It wasn't until he and Heero decided to share a nicer apartment downtown instead of maintaining the separate and shabbier apartments on the west side that Duo discovered what he really wanted.

He had been sleeping off an eighteen-hour shift for quite some time and when he had opened his eyes it was nearly midnight the next day. He had quietly rolled out of bed, not wanting to disturb his roommate and had started to trod down the hall to relieve his screaming bladder. He stopped when he heard a soft sound coming from Heero's room and he made his way to the door with the same style of stealth that had made him famous in the first place.

Heero had left his door open, but only a crack. All the lights were off save the soft glow from his laptop screen. Heero himself was spread out over his suede duvet cover, naked as the day he was born. He was stroking a very nice erection with his right hand and tweaking his nipples with his left hand. Duo watched, rapt with attention and desire, as Heero moved his hand from base to head, sweeping his thumb over the very tip of his phallus and biting his lower lip in ecstasy.

Duo felt himself growing harder at the erotic sight and bit his own lip to keep from making a single noise. Heero's hips lifted slightly off the bed as his pace increased and sweat broke out on his brow. It was not long before a trickle of blood leaked down his chin from his mouth from biting his lip so hard during an orgasm that brought spurts of white-hot release from his cock.

Duo backed away into the shadows once more, needing relief of his own. He went back to his room, opening and closing the door a little louder so that Heero would be sure to hear him moving around this time. He headed to the bathroom and turned on both the light and the fan. With amazing speed he drew out his own erection and pumped it quickly, images of Heero masturbating still fresh in his head. The pit of wanting inside of him seemed unbearable for only minutes before he was panting and spending his release all over his hand and the floor. He turned on the shower, flushed the toilet to make it seem like he was peeing and then quickly cleaned up his mess.

He remembered sitting on the floor of the shower and seeing the sights all over again. He thought deeply about how much it had stirred him and how much it had opened his eyes. Heero was fucking gorgeous, that he had always known. But what he hadn't known was just how much he desired Heero. How much he had wanted to replace Heero's hands with his own and how much he wanted to taste Heero's semen as it splattered on skin.

When the water finally turned cold Duo exited, slightly less confused but just as unhappy with the knowledge that he wanted his roommate and best friend.

Heero's door was closed when he went back to his room and Duo was grateful. He didn't sleep well for the rest of the night and every night since had been torture.

He had tried to see if Heero was interested in return, but Heero seemed oblivious to everything but his job anymore. He rarely accepted Duo's offers to go play pool or to see a movie. Duo tried to get him drunk only to have Heero fall asleep on him. After a while Duo just… gave up. He stopped trying to make their relationship any more than what it was and the chasm between them had just grown deeper with time.

Duo strolled over to the target's side of the bar with his hips swaying gently. He tossed his loose hair over his shoulder and stretched his arms above his head as he asked for a club soda. He knew eyes were on him as his cropped shirt rode up just enough to tease eyes with a strip of pale flesh.

"Shouldn't you be ordering a shot of something a little sweeter?" Ah, the target speaks. Duo flashed him a dazzling smile and gestured helplessly.

"I've been dancing a lot and I'm just parched!" He laughed and twirled a strand of chestnut hair around a finger. The man definitely looked interested as he took in Duo's tight jeans and nice boots.

"That guy your boyfriend?" Duo knew he was talking about Heero and he shook his head. The com that was hidden inside his ear recorded his words. "That guy doesn't know I'm alive."

Sad thing was, Duo thought that to be a fact.

"He sure was holding you close for being nobody."

Duo didn't like being distracted. He tried to stay on course. "Sweetheart, I dance with a lot of people. Just because I would've fucked that guy right there on the dance floor doesn't mean anything. He went after some sweeter meat. He lost me when he had the chance. Can we stop talking about hot blue-eyed guy and start talking about me and you?" To emphasize his point he played with the button on his jeans and watched the guys eyes focus on his crotch.

"Why me?" the target asked. Duo looked the man up and down and feigned lust at the sight of him. Truth be told, Duo hadn't found anyone to be sexually stimulating since that night he had watched Heero bring himself to completion in the soft light of his bedroom.

"Oh, angel, you obviously don't know how hot you are!" Duo purred, trailing a finger lightly between pectoral muscles and down to the man's waistline. "Between you and me, I've seen the other guy's package and it's not nearly as large as I'm sure yours is. I bet it'd feel even better between my lips than his might have. But if you're not interested…" Duo let the threat hang in the air. Duo worried at what the others were thinking as they listened to his conversation with the target. He hoped Heero knew he was joking. Heero actually had a very impressive dick, one born to be sucked and swallowed on.

"Outside, now." The man grabbed Duo's wrist and Duo stamped down the feeling of irritation. He pointed to the door for the alley.

"I've done this before. The alley's better Sugar."

Duo walked out first and the target followed, breezing into the alleyway and into a dark space by a dumpster. He heard the small com crackle in his ear.

"Keep him there for a couple of seconds Agent Maxwell." That was Chang's voice and that meant that Heero was on the way. Duo pulled the man close and then pushed him neatly against the wall.

"Mmm, you smell good," Duo said even though the man smelt like cheap musk cologne. He let him get close enough to nuzzle the man's neck before he was grabbed by his hair.

"You wanted to suck my cock? Then suck it you little whore." Duo winced as he was pushed to his knees. The man held his hair in one hand while undoing his fly with the other.

'Only a few more seconds...' Duo refrained from drawing a knife because he knew Heero would be there before the man even got his sausage out. The man finally parted his slacks and then Duo heard the unmistakable sound of a single shot.

"Release the gentleman. You're under arrest." Heero's normally even voice sounded colder than usual and Duo gained his feet as soon as his hair was released. Other agents were coming into the alleyway and Duo walked away toward the van.

Somehow tonight had been a little much. Somehow tonight things had gotten to him. All he wanted was to go home, shower, and climb into bed. Let Heero handle the work for as much as he loved it. He was done being bait bitch for this organization, at least for a while. He opened the door to the van and saw that Wufei was starting to pack up gear. Duo sat down in the passenger seat and waited peacefully.

"Damn 'Fei. That was rough," Duo sighed.

"If you think it was rough for you then you should've been in here," Wufei rolled up a cable and Duo looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"We could barely keep Yuy contained. He kept turning redder and redder, growing angrier by the minute. I think he just about cut his palms with the way his nails were digging into them." Wufei's voice held just a hint of amusement in them.

"What the hell for? You know he's never given a shit about me." Wufei and Duo had talked at length about Heero. Wufei knew that Duo was half in love with Heero and had tried to console him about the utter passiveness that was Heero's emotions sometimes.

"It didn't seem like it tonight."

"Wufei, I could've actually sucked that guy's dick tonight and Heero wouldn't give two shits as long as the mission got accomplished. I don't know why I even care. I tried for a long time to get him to care about me and he never did, not like I wanted him to." Duo sighed and accepted a bottle of water from Wufei as the Asian pilot took the driver's seat.

"Well, I'm going to drive us back to HQ for the debriefing. Heero will ride back with the wagon."

Duo looked out the window tiredly as they drove away from the club. "Hey Wufei, do you think I can come live with you? I don't think I can do this anymore."

Wufei gave Duo a worn look and sighed. "Duo, I would kill you before the week was out."

"I guess I'll just have to find a new apartment then. Living with Heero's going to kill me."

Wufei's chuckle brought a slight smile to Duo's face and he sat silent for the rest of the drive.

&&&&

Duo was lying silently on his bed when he heard the front door open. His debriefing had been first and it had been fast. He had come home as soon as it was over, grateful for some respite. He turned on his side so that his back was facing the door and he heard Heero walk cautiously by his door.

"Duo?" Heero knocked on the doorframe and walked in, not knowing if Duo was asleep or awake. He saw Duo's eyes blink and he sighed. "Duo, why didn't you say something?"

Duo's mind raced, and he didn't know how Heero had found out. "How'd you find out?"

"You never took out your com or turned it off. I heard everything." Duo closed his eyes and put his fingers inside his ear. The new coms were so small and delicate that one could easily forget they had it on. Seemed like he was the unwitting victim of bugging himself.

"I'll be out of here tomorrow." Duo said gruffly as he willed the tears pricking the corners of his eyes to go away. This was not how he wanted Heero to find out. This was not what he wanted at all. He wished it was all some fucked-up stupid nightmare but he knew it wasn't.

"I never knew you… cared about me." Heero said softly. Duo turned over and lay on his side again, facing Heero's standing figure.

"If you had taken two seconds to pull your head out of your ass you would've seen it. Everyone else did. I invited you out, you turned me down. I tried to get closer to you, you backed away. It became like a game to everyone, seeing how long Maxwell would last before he got the picture that Heero Yuy wasn't into him. How could I not be into you? It doesn't fucking matter. I'm not staying here. I can't. I can't stop thinking about you and your body and just you being you. It was doomed from the start." Duo turned back over and tensed when the bed dipped down behind him.

"You never said anything." Heero's words were even softer than before.

"Sometimes you don't need words Heero. Sometimes you just need to pay attention to the things someone does. I thought I had made my interest abundantly clear over and over. I wanted you so badly… oh, and by the way, I'm not being bait bitch anymore. It's bad enough when those men or women have to touch me…but when I'm forced to be so close to you I can't think straight." Duo sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face. "Just get out of here Heero. Leave me be."

Duo closed his eyes and willed Heero away. 'Go away, go away, go away,' he chanted in his mind. His mantra was broken when he felt the sliding caress of a finger down his bare arm.

"What are you doing?" Duo choked out, trying to contain all the emotions inside of him.

"I don't know why I am the way I am, Duo. But you're so wrong about so many things." The fingers changed to the whole hand, caressing trembling skin. "The mere thought of that man's hands on you almost caused me to kill him. The thought of you sucking him off made me see red. And… I do care. More than I should, more than I thought I could. I care too much and it scares me."

Duo held his breath and rolled onto his back, looking up at Heero with a slight amount of awe and some trepidation.

"It scares me, Duo. If you knew how long…if you knew how much…if you knew the thoughts I've had and the scenarios I imagine…it's all too much sometimes and it makes me burn with the intensity of it. You make me burn Duo…"

Duo used his hands to pull Heero down into a fierce kiss, sucking hungrily on Heero's silky tongue and moaning his approval into Heero's open mouth. He kissed Heero like he was dying, like it was his only oxygen and his only food. When they finally had to separate or suffocate Heero looked just as lust-glazed as Duo, panting and swollen from their efforts.

Duo reached for Heero's shirt and unbuttoned the buttons one at a time. When Heero's chest was bare Duo scraped his nails gently down the rippling skin and looked into Heero's sapphire eyes.

"Burn then, Heero. Just let it burn."

-The End-


End file.
